This is your fault
by JacksonandAprilAvery
Summary: Set in mid season 9. JUST JAPRIL! Jackson and April realize they should be together but will they ever have there happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! So I used to have a whole AK2 thing but now I am all Japril! I thought it would be fun to write about both AK2 and Japril! I don't usually write stories for I am super excited! There might be a few grammar mistakes so excuse me. I really hope you guys like it. Review please!**

**I do not own any of the characters, all rights go to Shonda Rhimes.**

* * *

"Alex."

April caught up with Alex in the Attendings Lounge. She was going to ask him something she would never ask him. She just set up Jackson up with an intern named Stephanie and maybe it wasn't a good idea but no backing down now. She needed a date. Jackson set her up with an intern as well. Shane. She agreed to it but then told Shane later that day she couldn't go with him cause she already had a date. She kept on thinking on who to bring. She hasn't have the greatest experience with men. The last person she wanted to ask as her date was Alex Karev. Its not like he isn't good looking. He is. Like really good looking. But you know. He's Alex.

"What do you want Kepner?"

"You're going to Baileys wedding right?" "Yeah, why?" He said while typing harshly on the keyboard. Dammit he is in a bad mood. "Do you maybe want to go with um-" "Speak up April." He said barely paying attention. "Will you be my date to Bailey's Wedding!" She blurted out. **_Crap_** she thought. Alex turned to her. He started laughing. "You want me to be your date! You're not serious right?" He kept laughing and looked at her serious face. "You are serious!"

"I really need a date. Jackson is going with Stephanie and I don't have anyone to go with and trust me. You were the last person I wanted to ask. So please!" He stared at her for a bit. "What's in it for me?" "I'll buy you drinks for a whole month." "Really?" Alex asked. "Yes. Just please be my date." Alex thoguht for a bit. She has gotten attractive over the years and less annoying plus free drinks for a month just for on night with Kepner. "Fine I'll be your date but I expect free drinks." April was extatic! She cheered and jumped. "Yes! YAY THANK YOU!" "Yeah yeah keep it down." April was so happy to gave Alex a big sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Ew Kepner." "Oh shut up. You have kissed me before. Thank you again!" April skipped out of the lounge. "What the hell did you just agree to man?" Alex asked himself.

* * *

**I know this was short but what do you guys think? Please review and comment some ideas you guys have for the story I might use some.**

**Coming up...Jealous Jackson and Confused Alex! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I want to change up the story a little bit Alex will not be the source of problems anymore! Something even bigger will! I know I said there will be jealous Jackson in this chapter but I worked that into a whole new better chapter! This chapter will be a lot longer. Also, please excuse all the grammar errors! ENJOY! Please Review!**

**I do not own any of the characters. All rights go to Shonda Rhimes.**

* * *

Alex was in the Attendings office still thinking about what he just agreed on. He just agreed to be April Kepner's date. April skipped out of the Lounge accidently bumping into Jackson while he was walking in. "Oh Sorry" Jackson smiled to April. April didn't say anything but skipped down the hallway. Jackson got sad just by the interaction between them. She didnt say anything. "Why is she so happy?" Jackson asked while he took a seat near Alex. "Oh um nothing." Jackson knew he was lying. He wanted to know why she was so happy but he just dropped it.

"So tonight you are going to Bailey's wedding with one of Stephanie's friends." Jackson blurted out.

"Who the hell is Stephanie?"

"Stephanie, the intern, Edwards." Jackson said.

Alex thought for a bit. He figured it out it was the intern who hung out with Hairball alot.

"Oh, sorry. I already have a date."

"Shut up." Jackson chuckled. "Who is low enough to go on a date with Alex. Who did you ask?"

Alex got irritated by Jackson's comment. "Actually she asked me."

"You're kidding." Jackson chuckled. _**Wait a minute**_ he thought. He stopped laughing. "Wait a minute." He said harshly "You are going with April!?"

"Yeah."

"She was supposed to go with Shane!"

"Not any more dude! Sorry"

"You can go with her!"

"I can and I will. Your not her dad and definitely not her boyfriend anymore."

With that Alex got up leaving a very angry Jackson.

* * *

Jackson checked his watch for a eighth time. Where is April? He would rather be talking to her. Stephanie, his date, wasn't bad. She dressed really good and looked amazing but she wasn't April. April had fiery red sexy hair. April had beautiful creamy shoulders. She had dimples. She was gorgeous. He was here talking to an intern when he could be talking to his best friend. But, thats the problem. April said that they couldn't be friends anymore. He so wanted too but she just wasn't ready. Which he was but he wasn't all at the same time.

"Did you hear what I just said?"

Jackson looked at Stephanie. He didn't hear a word he was just thinking about April more and more. Which was odd. She was supposed to come with Shane but Shane was talking to Jo. Jo was supposed to be Alex's date but Alex said no.

"Um No. Sorry I have something on my mind."

"It fine. Do you want to talk about it?"

Before Jackson could say anything Jo came up and grabbed Stephanie by the arm.

"Steph lets go to the bar!"

"Jo I can't Im here with a date."

"Its fine you can go." Jackson said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you should have fun."

Stephanie smiled and ran with Jo to the bar like little school girls. Which is also a problem. Stephanie isn't mature like April. Jackson went to a table and sat down next to Meredith who was drinking at least her 3rd glass of wine.

"Mer wanna lay off the wine."

"Don't tell me what to do Avery." She chuckled.

"Well, this blows. Where's Alex and Cristina?"

"I have no idea. Where's April?"

"I um I don't know."

"Whats going on between you two."

"Nothing."

"Shut up, you can tell me. Who am I going to tell."

"The whole hospital." He chuckled.

"Haha, shut up, tell me."

"Well, you know the pregnancy scare. (Mer nodded) Well, before we knew if she really was we both thought she was pregnant for sure. I kind of just started thinking. SHe was freaking out about the thing because she broke her promise to jesus and now she might have a baby without a husband. So I was thinking, April is my best friend and I could see her being a mother. Not just any mother but, the mother of my baby. I knew she wouldn't do this without us being married. So, I thought we could get married. But, I wanted to marry her for more not just because she's pregnant and its the right thing to do but because..."

"You love her."

"I love her."

"Well, what happened next?"

"I suggested it to April and she liked the idea. She really liked it. (Jackson smiled to himself). But, once we found out she wasn't pregnant she kept on thanking god. She said thank you god now we don't have to get married. And that hurt me because I wanted to marry her badly. So, we kind of, well I kind of broke up with her."

Meredith didn't say anything but hit Jackson in the back of them head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You are so stupid."

"No I'm not she was thanking god that she didn't have to marry me."

"You are stupid! Jackson you know April. She's your best friend right? (He nodded). She might even be your person."

"She is."

"Right well, the reason she was happy was because she's April. She knows you. She knows that you really aren't the type of guy to settle down and be tied down with a baby right after a 10 minute marriage ceremony. She knows that you wouldn't want this. Well, at least right now. She was thanking god because she's traditional. She wants a boyfriend for while then a beautiful proposal in front of people her co workers, her friends. She wants to have a couple of months to plan the wedding of her dreams. She wants to have a beautiful wedding in front of everyone she cares about and loves. She at least wants to be married for a year or two before she tries to have a baby. Does this sound like April to you?"

"Yeah, it does."

"During this whole thing and while you breaking up with her did you even think about what she might even want?"

"Oh god, I didn't."

"So the real question is why the hell did you break up with her just because she was happy she didn't have to tie you down?"

"I um-"

"And why the hell are you here with an intern that you probably won't even want to get to know?"

"April set me up with her."

"Why the hell would you even agree to it! Jackson you are so stupid! But-"

"I know I am! Alright! I screwed up the only thing I cared about in my life. I ruined my friendship with April. She was my best friend! My Person! I ruined the love of my life!"

Everyone just stared at Jackson. He was practically screaming. Everybody stared. Including Stephanie. When she heard Jackson say April was the love of his life, her little crush on him shattered. She just walked out of the building Shane quickly following behind. Jo stayed at the bar finding what Jackson said romantic. Jackson stood up and turned around. He stopped dead in his tracks. April was standing right there with Alex by her side. She had heard everything that Meredith said. She said everything right about her. April wanted all of those things. And, she also heard what Jackson said. Jackson loves her. Jackson Avery loves April Kepner she kept on thinking.

"April.." Jackson whispered.

April did nothing but do the only thing she wanted to do when he broke up with her. She slapped him square on his cheek. She heard a couple of gasps and her cheeks flushed because people were looking but she didn't care. Jackson touched his cheek and looked at her with those beautiful eyes.

"Okay, I deserved that."

"You did! But, you deserve this too."

April grabbed Jackson's face and planted a kiss on his soft lips. It felt like no one else was there. The hard kiss turned into a soft passionate kiss. Jackson wrapped his arms around her skinny waist. They soon pulled away once they realized there was at least 120 watching. They honestly didn't care. They stared into each other's eyes. With love.

* * *

**I know I said there was going to be jealous Jackson in this chapter but I wanted to work that into a different chapter. So yay! April and Jackson are together! Well sorta? Read more chapters to find out! Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews. This chapter is a little short but full of fluff and happiness! Sorry for all the grammar errors! I hope you like it and REVIEW!**

**All characters go to Shonda Rhimes.**

* * *

Chapter 3

April and Jackson lay in Jackson's bed at his apartment. They were both naked after having made love twice that night. There legs were intertwined and April was resting her head on his chest. He had one arm around her waist. There fingers were intertwined. They were both wide awake. After their little moment at Bailey's wedding they both couldn't keep their hands off of each other. They were just laying together. Soaking up this wonderful moment.

"What does this mean?" April broke the silence.

"Huh?" Jackson really wasn't listening he was just replaying the moments him and April did that night.

"What are we? We can't do what we did before. We both ended up really hurt."

"I know."

"I don't want to hurt anymore."

She pulled Jackson closer after she said that. His grip on her waist tightened.

"I don't want to hurt either."

"So...what are we?"

Jackson looked down at April she turned her head so she was facing him. He smiled.

"What are you smiling about?"

"The little red head thats in my bed."

"Jackson." April giggled.

"April." Jackson smiled.

"I don't want to bother you by keep asking but I need to know. I need to know if I'm setting myself up for disaster. Again."

Jackson just kept smiling. She was so beautiful and she didn't even know. He pulled her upwards and kissed her lips gently.

"We are…. We are dating. Nothing complicated anymore. You are my girlfriend and I am your boyfriend. We don't see other people. We won't flirt with other people. It will just be us."

"Should we tell people?"

"I kind of want to, but only if you want too. I want everyone to know my girlfriend is a beautiful gorgeous trauma surgeon and she's all mine."

"Im your girlfriend?" April smiled.

"Your my girlfriend." He smirked.

April got a cute sexy idea and she just had to do it.

"Show me." She smiled naughtily.

Jackson looked down at April and just couldn't hold back the smile.

"Oh, I'll show you."

He grabbed April's waist with both hands. He rolled them over so she was under him. She giggled.

* * *

Jackson and April walked hand in hand into the hospital. They got a couple of stares but once that happened Jackson put his arm around April giving her a quick peck on the cheek. April instantly felt better. Stephanie gave a glare to April but April didn't want to care. April and Jackson walked to the attendings lounge and no one else was in there. April began to change. She purposely wore a very sexy black lace bra and matching cheeky underwear.

"So that was interesting. People stared at us." April broke silence

"I think they're just-"

Jackson was cut off by April slowly taking her top off. He saw her perfect toned stomach and her beautiful breasts. She was doing this on purpose. She was killing him. She put her scrub top on and started to unbutton her pants. She slowly pulled them down. When Jackson let off a groan April smiled to herself. She was a little insecure about this whole thing. Jackson has been with plenty of women. Prettier women. But. she always felt confident in front of Jackson.

"They're just what?" April smiled.

Jackson knew what she was doing. He pulled her into him and kissed her.

"They're just jealous my girlfriend is better than theirs. They're jealous because I have the most gorgeous, sexiest women ever. She's also an amazing surgeon with a beautiful heart. Do you know my girlfriend?" He joked.

April swatted his chest. He chuckled pulling her into a long passionate kiss. He liked this. He liked them. He liked how happy they were. How in love they were. He loved no complications. It wasn't just sex anymore. Their feelings were out in the open. Their kiss was interrupted by Alex walking in.

"Put some pants on Kepner."

April's cheeks flushed realizing she was just wearing a scrub top and lace underwear. Alex just saw her butt. Jackson smiled at her blushing. April quickly put on her pants.

"Watch where you're looking Karev." Jackson said.

April's pager went off.

"Incoming trauma, I got to go."

"Alright, I'll see you for lunch?"

"Of course." April smiled.

"Alright, I love you."

"I love you too."

It was the first time April said I love you to him. It made her heart beat hard and fast.

Jackson kissed her before she left. April quickly left the lounge because her pager kept beeping.

"Woah, love. You guys aren't even dating?"

Jackson took a seat next to Karev.

"Actually, we are. No complications this time. She me and her. Dating."

"Oh, I see pretty boy didn't just want sex he wanted love from Kepner too."

"Shut up, I;m happy."

"You're whipped. And if you guys are just dating why are you guys freaking saying, ohh I love you?"

"Because I love April. She loves me. Not that hard Karev. We've loved each other for a while. Just to stupid to say it."

Christina walked in the lounge with Meredith.

"Who do you love?" Christina sat down.

"April and Jackson are boinking again, but heres the twist they're dating and they love each other!" Alex said this with an sarcastic enthusiastic tone. It made Cristina and Meredith laugh.

"Shut up."

"Oh, I think it's sweet. They have been best friends for like ever. Now they are dating and in love. Who would have thought?" Meredith interjected.

"What have the pregnancy hormones done to my twisted sister?" Cristina laughed.

"Actually, I thought they were gonna do it after he punched me for almost deflowering her."

"Same." Christina agreed.

"Well, can you guys just not make jokes to April, please?"

"Guys, I saw her wearing lace underwear like 10 minutes ago sucking face with her lover boy." Everyone laughed but Jackson he just smiled because only he could do things with April. And he loved it.

"Well, maybe Karev's just jealous I have someone and he's gonna be alone forever."

"Whatever man, is she good in bed?"

"Is it true what they say about redheads?" Cristina intervened.

Jackson stood up not gonna answer this question. She was amazing in bed. A little too amazing for someone with such little experience. She was confident in bed. She made the perfect sounds and did everything right. Jackson has been with alot of people but April had to be the best. He grabbed it lab coat and ran out of the room. But he turned quickly around and stuck his head in the door.

"She's a freakin hell cat in bed."

Than he left with a huge smile on his face.

"Go April." Meredith said.

"Indeed." Crisitna laughed.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. In the next chapter we will see a protective Jackson. We will also get some drama in further chapters! OH NO! DONT HATE ME! Sorry for all the grammar errors. Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back from hiatus! Greys Anatomy Season 11 came back! I am kind of upset of the lack of japril screen time but I am not worried. So this chapter is a little short but that's because the next few chapters are really really long you'll find out why if you read!**

Today was like any other day in the ER for April. But, it was some what different. Her whole entire attitude was different. It's because of Jackson Avery. She was finally happy with him. They were best friends and lovers and sex with no complications or guilt. She was just happy. Hearing Jackson say I love you every morning just made her want to maul him. Her thought about Jackson were interrupted with an incoming trauma.

"What do we got?"

"Late 20's male, found in an alley, 30% of his body was covered in burns once we got there. drug overdose. possibly heroin."

"Alright let's get him to trauma room 2 and page someone from plastics."

April pulled on her trauma gown and gloves doing the trauma's abc's before Jackson came in.

"What do we have?"

"A male found in an alley with his body covered in 30% of burns."

"Alright. Anything else?"

"Drug Overdose."

"Wow."

"I know."

It was silence as the both did their work perfectly for a minute or 2.

"April, can you help me with the burns on his arms?" Jackson said with a smirk.

"Dr. Avery, are you trying to get me close to you?" She caught on quickly.

"I don't know, a part of my body is burning right now." Jackson smirked.

"Jackson!" She giggled.

"Is that bad to seduce my girlfriend at work?"

Before April could speak the man awoke.

"What! Where am I?"

"Sir, I need you to calm down. You are at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. You were found with burns on your body. Don't worry we are taking good care of you" April tried assuring the patient.

"No! I don't want you to be my doctor. Some one help me!"

The patient was clearly crazy.

"Sir, Sir, I need you to calm down." Jackson got up , the patient was raising his voice.

"Help!"

The patient had no restraints on sat up and started becoming violent. Jackson tried to push him back down. He didn't want anything to happen to April. He doesnt care if he gets punched in the face he just wants April to be okay. the patient took hold of April's arms and pushed her as hard as he could into trays of instruments.

"April!"

That was the last thing she heard after she hit her head on the floor. It was a blunt hit. She fell into darkness.

* * *

April woke up in a hospital bed. Her head hurt like crazy. She had stitches on her forehead and her forearm. She remembers what happens. Her crazy patient pushed her into trays. She felt her head hitting the cold hard ground. She looked around a bit, Meredith, Cristina, and Alex were sitting down eating and talking about something. She looked to her left and saw Jackson sitting in a chair right next to her. His hand was in hers and he was asleep.

"Mer, I think Aprils awake."

Jackson shot up right away. His grip on her hand tightened.

"April, April, babe Are you awake? Oh god. I love you."

"Yeah, I am. Why are you guys all here. I only have some stitches."

"April, you remember what happened right?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, my patient was a psycho and pushed me into trays. I'm fine."

"April, you hit your head too." Meredith added.

"I know I did."

"You hit your head hard." Meredith said again.

"I know Mer."

"April, you-"

Jackson cut of Meredith.

"Let me tell her. April you hit your head so hard, it started a um- brain bleed."

"Wait What!"

"You underwent surgery 2 times."

"What. What day is it?"

"It's been 17 days since the accident." Alex intervened.

"Are you- what! Tell me what the hell happened!"

"April babe, calm down. We'll tell you."

April instantly felt better after Jackson talked. His voice always calmed her down. His low, soft, sexy voice.

"This is what happened."

_Beginning of Flashback._

* * *

**Dont hate me! You guys will love the next chapters. The next chapter is going to be a whole flashback of April's accident and he ****surgeries. They will be good so keep reading! REVIEW PLEASE! ALSO LEAVE SOME IDEAS FOR THIS CHAPTER AND I MIGHT USE IT! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am super sorry for the wait guys! But here it is this is how April under went 2 surgeries! Hope you guys like this chapter! REVIEW**

_Beginning of Flashback._

* * *

April felt the cold hard smack to her face. It hurt and stung badly. She could hear Jackson but she couldn't understand what he was saying. She felt the cold hard ground pound her head. It hurt, it hurt so badly. She saw Jackson kneel down to her and then everything just went Black…

"April! April!"

Jackson was screaming her name. She had a pulse he could feel it. Thank god he thought. Her beautiful heart is bleeding. Jackson put the patient under intense morphine and sedation he was asleep. Jackson was furious! The patient just basically punched April in the face. April has a beautiful face he thought. Her porcelain skin and her beautiful big brown eyes. He heard her smack her head to the ground. It was a loud thump! He knew it was good.

"April, babe, can you open your eyes for me? April! Oh Crap! Oh Crap!"

Jackson was good under pressure. He would be a great trauma surgeon if he wanted to be. He can handle things not this thing. April started bleeding profusely from her head wound. He was in shock. He grabbed some lap pads and starting pressing them to the wound.

"April! Babe open your eyes."

Jackson turned his head and he hears the door open when Alex, Derek, Owen, and Meredith pop in.

"Jackson what is going o-. What the hell happened!" Meredith ran up to April.

"The patient was going crazy he just hit her. He hit her hard Mer. Really hard! She hit her head on the ground too. It was a loud thump. Mer I think she cracked her skull I-I-I-I"

"Alex, go get a gurney!"

"Jackson get up, I'm going to order a head CT see if there is damage to her brain."

"What if? What if somethings wrong and she what if she. She isn't opening her eyes."

"Jackson. You said she hit her head hard. She might be having a concussion."

"Don't worry Avery, she is a soldier."

Jackson watched as everything was happening. Alex and Meredith got her on a gurney. Her body was limp and Jackson choked back a sob. Derek rushed her to CT while Owen took care of the patient in the room. Jackson didn't know what to do so he went down to CT. He was still in shock. He just saw the love of his life get slapped in the face and now she is getting a head CT.

"Jackson you can't be in here." Meredith tried pushing him out the door but he wouldn't budge.

"Why not?"

"Jackson this is April. Your person the love of your life is getting a CT unconscious you shouldn't be in here as the loved one."

Jackson didn't care. He didn't say a word he was just staring at Meredith with cold dead eyes. To be honest it scared Meredith.

"Alex a little help here."

"Dude, right now you aren't her doctor you are her loved one Jackson she is gonna be fine she is probably having a concussion. Dude, just calm down. You looked pissed as hell. Maybe you shou-"

"Shut up! Okay! April is getting a CT and you want me to just go what! Take a walk? I own this hospital! You hear me I own it! I can do whatever I want. Remember what you said I am Mr. 51% so leave me alone!"

The room silenced and Jackson felt bad about what he said but he didn't care all he cared about right now was April. Meredith and Alex just stared at him and backed up to sit down. Jackson sighed taking a seat next to Derek.

"The scans are showing up."

"Oh My God. Is that a? Does she have an active brain bleed!"

Jackson couldn't believe what he was seeing. April has an active brain bleed. Active. Brain. Bleed. Active Brain bleeds can kill you. Kill you fast. And April Kepner has a brain bleed because some idiot patient slapped her and she hit her head. He looked at the screen in fear and all of a sudden the beeping. Beep. Beep. Beep. It all got faster and faster and he knew what that meant. She was crashing.

"Derek! She's crashing, get a crash cart in here!"

Jackson felt like he couldn't breath. It felt like his lungs were ripped right out of him. April Kepner is dying. She's crashing. April Kepner. The love of his life is got up and ran to her. Alex tried pushing him away. Jackson was fighting back hard. All he remember hearing was Meredith saying charge to 250 CLEAR! And then he saw it. April got shocked by the crash cart. Still no response. She was flat lining. Jackson slowly let all the sobs out. He slowly fell to the floor. At this point Jackson was on his knees crying. He doesn't understand 40 minutes ago they were fine. She was fine. She was happy with him finely. They were in a happy relationship. He didn't care at this point if he was crying infront of Alex Asshole Karev or Mcdreamy what ever Shepherd. April was flatlining. Meredith said CLEAR for the 3rd time and thats when he heard the beeping coming back. Beep. Beep. Beep. She had a heart rate. April's back was all he thought but she still has a brain bleed and she can die any second.

"Thank god! Jackson she's back."

"We have to rush her to an OR. She can crash again any second let's go."

As they started wheeling her to the OR Jackson got up of his knees tripping in the process. He got up and grabbed her hand.

"Jackson we don't have time."

"Derek, let him say goodbye." Meredith was empathizing for Jackson.

"But Meredith-"

"Let him say goodbye. What if this was me?"

Jackson was still full on crying and he kissed her hand 1000 times.

"April, please don't die. I love you. I love you. If you see the light just don't go there. I love you so much April Kepner."

He kissed her forehead and cold cheek before he said I love you for the last time.

They started wheeling her to the OR and he let go of her hand. He stood there in the hallway crying. Tears were every where.


End file.
